


I Wanna Wake Up Where You Are

by charleybradburies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Character of Color, Community: 1_million_words, Community: fan_flashworks, Community: femslash100, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Food, French Fries, Major Character Injury, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Female Character, References to Canon, Restaurants, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sharing, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She <i>isn't</i> moping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Wake Up Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> Fan Flashworks #122: Flavor.  
> femslash100 #462: hello.  
> 1-million-words June Bingo: Card Teaching/Learning 5x5: Career Plans.  
> Prompt from elasticella in femslash100 drabble tag #6: Laurel/Nyssa: fries. 
> 
> Title from the Goo Goo Dolls' 'Slide'.

Laurel's alone in a booth, and if anyone were there, they'd probably tell her she was moping, but there isn't anyone here but the diner's owner and a couple of bored waiters, so she _isn't_ moping. She picks up another fry from her plate and dips it in the shake, now almost as much out of habit as of neediness.

"You still do that?" comes a voice from out of nowhere - an achingly familiar voice.

_Nyssa._

Laurel snaps to focus, and Nyssa emerges from farther down the aisle of booths, leather pants and jacket skintight and awkwardly floral blouse covering not quite enough skin to hide her bruises and scars.

Laurel gasps, emotions swell, and Nyssa smiles and slides into the booth, partaking in Laurel's midnight snack without another word. 

"How..." Laurel starts to inquire when the plate's getting close to clean.

"I've been...looking into a change of career."


End file.
